Winry's Apprentice
by WritergirlLB
Summary: A 6 year old girl comes all the way from Xing to ask Winry for an apprenticeship. She is excepted but, it shows soon that Sophia is not the best mechanic, however, Sophia is determined to get it right. One day, when Winry is severly injured, Sophia saves she life with a red stone she has. Leave it to Ed to figure out the jewel is a Philosopher's Stone.
1. The Apprentice

Winry's Apprentice Chapter 1

: The apprentice

Winry

It was a normal day in Resembool. The sun was out and shining. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

I was back on my way from the market.

Ed and Al were coming home tomorrow and I had to make stew and apple pie. I came home and set the groceries on the table. I took out 8 apples and started to slice them when I heard a loud knock on the door.

'Ed and Al aren't coming home until tomorrow. Ed probably broke his auto mail leg again and came early.' I thought. I grabbed my wrench to get ready to throw with. I opened the door to find someone I never met before.

The girl had short black hair to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and she wore Xingese clothes. Around her neck was a little red jewel. She looked about 5 or 6 and she was definitely Xingese.

"Hello! Are you Ms. Winry Rockbell?" the girl asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm Sophia Yang! I'm from Xing! I came all the way here to see you! My best friend, May, told me all about you and I had to meet you! You're so pretty and this is my first time in Amestris! This place is so big; I had to go across the whole desert! Did you know there were wolves there? Can I please come in?" Sophia was so loud. Her voice was high pitched and she spoke a mile per hour.

"Um... You know May?" I asked.

"Yah! We were best friends for forever!" Sophia screamed.

"Well, any friend of May is a friend of mine!" I said.

Sophia ran into the house and turned and looked at me.

"Your house is so cool! It's so big! Do you have siblings? How many? Where are your parents? Is this were you make you auto mail? Can I see? Please! Please! Please! Please! Pleassseeee!" Sophia yelled.

I sighed. "So why is it your here to see me?" I asked.

Sophia looks at me. Her hand in midair, about to touch my screw driver on the table.

"I want an apprenticeship!" she said.

My eyes widened.

'Apprenticeship? I never had an apprentice.'

"Let me ask my granny first." I said.

"Ok!" Sophia said. She sat on a chair and put her hands on her knees. Her legs start swinging and she hummed a happy tune.

I practically run upstairs.

"Granny! There's a girl downstairs from Xing who wants to be my apprentice!" I said. Granny stopped rocking her chair.

"You should accept her." Granny said.

"But-." I start.

"Don't you remember?" Granny cut me off. "The happiness you felt when you got an apprenticeship in Rush Valley? Don't you want to pass that happiness to someone else too?"

She had a point. Like she always did.

"Plus, she could've picked any auto mail engineer but, she chose you." Granny stated.

"Ok, I'll take her."

"Yay! !" Sophia yelled. "Sorry I listened on your conversation. Yay!" Sophia jumping up and down in a circle.

"Let's get started." I said.

* * *

"Okay. Now tighten this screw."

"Like this?"

"Yes. Good... Wait! Not so-!"

The half-finished auto mail arm fell apart.

"Tight." I finish.

Sophia gives a frustrated yell.

"It took us 7 hours to get this far on this one and that's the 5th one!"

I sighed. I know auto mail is frustrating the first couple times, but you have to be patient.

"I'm taking a break." Sophia said and she storms out of the room.

I looked at the arm.

'She just needs some practice.' I think. I look at the clock. 11:00 pm.

I get up from my seat and walk over to Sophia, who is sitting on the couch.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight." I said.

'Maybe Al can make her a bed. 'I think.

"Ok. I'm fine with that." Sophia stretches and lies on the couch.

"Goodnight." Sophia yawns.

"Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I say. I turn off the light after I see her smile.

Then I finally think. That's what mom and dad use to tell me.

…

Author's Note: My new story! Yay! Please review and subscribe! Thank you!

~WritergirlLB


	2. Breakfast and Chocolate Milk

Winry's Apprentice Chapter 2

: Breakfast and Chocolate Milk

Winry

I wake up to the smell of breakfast. I run down stairs. My stomach was growling like a wolf.

"Good morning, Gran-" Granny wasn't in the kitchen. Sophia was.

On the table were eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and other foods. My mouth waters at the sight.

"Good morning, Ms. Winry!" Sophia said. "Granny is on the porch."

"Did you make all this?" I asked.

"Yep! I have 7 brothers and 3 sisters. I'm the 3ed youngest and I have to help my 3 older sisters make breakfast for brothers and daddy! I don't have a mom but she'll always be in here." she points to her heart and gets me a plate.

"You don't have a mom?" I asked.

Sophia hands me a plate and sits down at the table with hers.

"Yeah. She was sick and died. I was 4 but I still remember her. I'm not sad. She wouldn't want me to be." she said. Then she smiled. "My oldest brother would have to drag me from her grave and told me that the world flows in one direction and that it was natural to die. He said that mom was in a happy place. One with rainbows in the sky every day and the grass were always green. There would always be food and light!"

She grabbed some food and started eating. We sat in silence for the rest of the meal.

* * *

"What are we doing today?" Sophia asked.

"We will practice until 1. Ed and Al are coming at 1:30."

Sophia's eyes get really sparkly.

"You mean the world famous Elric Brothers! Ed who willingly sacrificed his alchemy for his brother and hang out with animal-people! How sweet! Brotherly love! I wish my brothers had it!"

I laugh. "Yep. The Elric Brothers."

"I heard Ed only get the best engineer to work his leg! Yay!"

I laugh. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

"Tighten this screw. Not too tight, so when the user moves their elbow, it's not too stiff."

"Right."

"Tighten this screw really tight. We don't want the fingers falling off, do we?"

"Hahahahaha! Of course not!" Sophia giggles.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sophia yells and she runs down the hall.

I started walking to the door and I heard Ed yell.

"Winry! What the heck!"

"What!" I yelled. 'What's Ed getting so worked up about?'

I got to the door way and Sophia is attached to Ed's legs.

"Whose kid is this? If she's yours, I swear-!"

"Ed! She can't be hers! It's impossible." Al says.

Sophia lets go of Ed and runs to me.

"You thought I had a kid!" I yelled. I grabbed my wrench and threw it at his head.

"Yah!" Sophia yells. She goes to my tool box and grabs a... Hammer? She throws it at Ed's head and he yells.

"What the heck?" Ed yells. "If you weren't so cute, I'd hit you!"

Sophia put the hammer up threateningly.

"What did you call me? Say it again. I dare you."

Ed cringes back.

"S-sorry!"

Sophia laughs.

"Its ok!" she put the hammer down. "You know I never thought you would be so-"

"If you say short, I will rip you to ribbons."

Sophia blinked twice.

"No, Mr. Ed. You're not short, your fun sized!"

Ed picked Sophia up.

"I think I like you kid." he said. She laughed and started yelling. "Giddy up! Giddy up!"

I think 'Today is going to be different. No arguments, just a happy family.

* * *

"Just drink it!"

"No! I hate it!"

"This is why you're so short!"

"I'm fun sized remember. Plus I'm taller than you!"

"Al is getting taller than you!"

"Not true! I won't drink it!"

Sophia sat in between Granny and Al.

"Are they always fighting about milk?" Sophia asked.

"Yep. All the time." Al said.

"Why does Mr. Ed hate milk?"

"I think it's the taste."

By then, Ed and I stopped fighting. Sophia stood up and took a spoon and chocolate syrup. She grabbed Ed's milk and poured chocolate into the milk and started stirring.

"Sophia! Ed needs to learn to drink it." I say.

Sophia doesn't say anything. She only puts the milk in front of Ed.

"There you go, Mr. Ed! Drink it!"

"You expect me to drink this?" Ed asked.

"Yep! It's yummy!"

"Well, I'm not."

Sophia stares at Ed and her eyes start to water.

"Don't cry! Ed will drink it!" Al said.

"Yah. Don't cry!" Ed said.

Sophia imminently stops crying.

"Good. Drink it."

Ed frowns at her but drinks it anyways.

"What is this?" Ed asked.

"Chocolate milk!"

"Well, it's-" Ed said. "Delicious!"

"I knew it! I knew it!" Sophia jumps in circles.

"Its milk and it tastes like chocolate!" Ed says. He chugs the first glass down.

"Four more, please." he says.

"Ok!" Sophia grabs his glass.

Granny, Al, and I laugh as Ed goes on about how tall he'll be at this rate.

…

Chapter 2! Review, subscribe, and favorite! Bye!  
~WritergirlLB


	3. Nightmares

Winry's Apprentice Chapter 3

Edward

"Mr. Ed! Tell me another story!" Sophia sat crossed legged on her bed that Al just made. Sophia was sleeping in the same room as me and Al and she apparently had a hard time sleeping.

"I already told you. I don't know anything else." I said. "I defeated Father, I told you my life story for heaven's sake and I showed some alchemy because you ate too much pie before you went to damn bed!"

Suddenly, I fell to the floor. I felt a throbbing pain pulse in my head. I looked up to see Winry.

"What do you think you're doing!?Sophia is only 6 you can't say that stuff around her!" she yelled. Man, does she rant over anything I do!

"Well, you don't have to kill me with a wrench!"

Al started laughing at us.

"You want some of this too?!"

"Course not, Brother."

Sophia started laughing too. Winry left with a death glare my way and wished Sophia goodnight.

"Mr. Ed! Do you like Ms. Winry!?"

My face went totally red.

"Of course not! Were childhood friends! That's all!"

Sophia laughed harder.

"Goodnight, Mr. Ed and Mr. Al."

Sophia curled up in a small ball and slept soundlessly. Soon Al and I were out too.

* * *

"Mr. Ed?" I heard a voice say. I groan.

"Mr. Ed? Please wake up." I opened one eye to see Sophia in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked closing my eye.

"I had a bad dream."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Both my eyes bolt open and an old, faded memory swims in my mind.

* * *

_"Mom. Mom?" I asked. I was no older than 7._

_"Yes?" Mom asked._

_I twirl my fingers in embarrassment. My eyes were bloodshot from crying. _

_"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"_

_Mom smiled._

_"Of course and while you're at it, get Alphonse and tell him to join us." Mom said._

_I run to Al's room and I wake him up. Together, as a family, we snuggled together._

_This was right before she pasted._

* * *

I stared at the little girl in tears and sigh.

"Ok, but only for tonight."

Sophia climbs in the bed and I close my eyes. Sophia pulls at my arm and she put me on my side, curled around her. She pulls my arm over her shoulder and soon falls asleep.

I sit there for a while, a young girl sleeping in my arms. This isn't weird at all. It actually reminded me of when Al and I were little. I lay in darkness for a while and soon fall asleep too.

* * *

I wake up to something moving in my bed. I look to my right and see Sophia. She's lying on her side, facing me, and her hands are around that necklace.

I get up silently and manage not to wake her up. I grab my clothes and walk to the bathroom to get dressed.

When I got out of the bathroom, I'm dressed in my favorite black shirt and pants with a red cloak.

I get back to the room and I get tackled down by Sophia.

"Don't leave again, Mr. Ed!" She cries. Tears stream down her face.

"What's wrong, kid? I just left for 5 minutes to get dressed." I said.

"I-I thought you left forever!"

I stared at the girl. She clung to my pant leg and cried into it. I picked her up and carried her into my room. I sit her down on her bed and I sit at the edge of it.

"I am not going to leave forever. I leave for a couple months, but I always come back. I promise." I say in a soothing tone. She gives me a weak smile and hugs me.

"Mr. Ed? Don't tell Ms. Winry, but my daddy ran away from home and never came back." New tears form in her eyes as I hug her tighter.

Her dad left too? Small world.

"I feel safe with you, Mr. Ed." Sophia climbed on my lap and clings to my shirt. Al finally wakes up.

"Ed? What's wrong with Sophia?"

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." I said, as I let her cry harder into my shirt.

...

Author's Note: Hello! I finally finished Chapter 3! I'm sorry for the super long update time, but I have come down with the world's worst disease. You've guessed it! Writer's Block. Anyway, I had to write a touching story with Ed and Sophia, just remember the summery. No Romance. Ed is more of a father to Sophia. EdXWinry forever! But not for this story. Thank you Metalfull for being the first the review. BTW SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! Bye!


	4. Sophia Meet Mustang

Winry's Apprentice Chapter 4

: Sophia Meet Mustang

Edward

**~1 Week Later~**

The sun hung in the middle of the sky and Granny, Al, Winry, Sophia, and I were having a little lunch at the dinner table.

"Mr. Ed? Can I see your auto mail?" Sophia asked, sitting in between me and Winry.

"Uh, sure. Hey, Winry. Is Sophia ready to maintenance my automail?"

Winry looked at me.

"I think so."

I nodded.

"So, Brother. We're leaving sometime next week, right?" Al asked.

I nodded. Sophia looked at me with wide-eyes.

"No! Don't leave, Mr. Ed and Mr. Al!" Sophia said. She clung to my arm and didn't let go.

"Come on, Sophia. Don't be like that."

I stood up but she just hung there. Al and Winry started laughing. Eventually, she fell and then clung to my leg.

"Al! Help me out!" I called

Al grabbed Sophia's ankle and attempted to pull her off.

"Al! Pull harder!"

At this point Sophia was horizontal and still on my leg. Man, that kid was strong!

"Mr. Ed! Mr. Al! Don't leave!"

"Sophia! Seriously!?"

"I'm never letting go!"

"Winry! Help me!"

"No way, Ed! This is too funny!"

"Pull harder!"

"I'm trying, Brother! Your yelling doesn't help!"

"Stop!"

"Sophia! Stop kicking me!"

"Let go!"

The doorbell rang and Sophia immediately let go. Al dropped her ankle and watched as Sophia went to the door.

'Everybody yelling at her won't work, but the doorbell does?'

Sophia opened the door and there standing there, clad in his military getup, was Colonel Mustang.

"Hi! My name is Sophia!" Sophia smiled up at Mustang.

"Nice to meet you." Colonel shook her hand.

"Colonel! What do you want?" I asked.

"It's General now, Fullmetal." Mustang looked at Sophia. "What's a girl from Xing doing here?"

"She's my automail apprentice." Winry said.

"What's your name? I'm Sophia Yang from Xing! Why are you wearing that blue thing? Why do you have a chain on your pants? What's a General? What's that?" Sophia said pointing at Mustang's gloves.

"Uh. My name is Roy Mustang-"

"Mustang!?" Sophia asked, her eyes were sparkly.

"Yes?"

"Mustang means horsey!"

Sophia ran into the kitchen.

"Wow, Fullmetal."

"No kidding."

Sophia came back with something behind her back.

"Here you go! I have a present for you!"

Sophia handed Mustang a carrot.

"Horsey likes carrots!"

I laughed at Mustang when I saw his face. He looked utterly embarrassed.

"Ya! Hey, Sophia. Do you want a piggy back ride from Mr. Horsey?" I said. No way was I going to miss this opportunity.

"Ya!" Sophia said, putting her hands in the air.

I picked Sophia up and put her on Mustang's shoulders. Colonel glared at me but I just smiled at him.

"Giddy up! Giddy up!" Sophia cried, hitting Mustang on the head with the carrot.

"Ow."

"Horsey Horsey Horsey!"

"Fullmetal get her off."

"No way!"

Sophia pulled Mustang's hair.

"Wow, pony."

Mustang was getting really pissed.

"If you get off, I'll show you something cool." Mustang said, between his clenched jaws.

"Ok!"

Sophia jumped off and looked up at Mustang.

"I'll show you how to burn Fullmetal here to a crisp with the snap of your fingers."

I turned pale. "This isn't good."

Sophia jumped. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

"Brother, you better run." Al warned.

Winry and Sophia laughed as Mustang chased me in the yard snapping his fingers, attempting to kill me.

* * *

"Why are you here, Colonel?"

"It's General, Fullmetal."

"Whatever. What are you doing in Resembool?"

Winry, Al, Granny, Mustang, and I sat at the dinner table. Sophia sat on Winry's lap.

Mustang sighed. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. I opened it up.

"What's it say?" Sophia asked.

"A killer on the loose in Resembool."

Granny frowned.

Winry and Al gasped.

Sophia just sat there.

"I've heard of it. I didn't think they had to bring a dog of the military here." Granny said.

"Do you know who it is?" Al asked.

"Not yet." Mustang replied.

I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you." Mustang said. Sophia pouted.

"Tell me!"

"Here we go again." I mutter.

"Sophia, how about you finish that arm we were working on." Winry suggested.

"Ok!"

Sophia ran off and we continued our conversation.

"I came to investigate, and I decided to talk to some of the locals." Mustang said. "Last thing I expected was to see you, Al, Fullmetal."

"Just came to visit, but we'll be leaving in a week or so." Al said. "What are you going to do with this man, once you find him?"

Mustang sighed. "I have to track him down and bring him into custody."

I nodded. That would be for the best.

…

Author's Note: Sorry for the SUPER long wait! I was in Hawaii for a while and I finally came back. Thanks for waiting! So I guess I'm going to have to think of a new OC, huh? :D


	5. The Philosopher Stone

Winry's Apprentice Chapter 5

Ed

A few days since Mustang came, Sophia and Winry were finishing up a leg and an arm. I'll be honest; Sophia has gotten really good, at least according to Winry.

"Ms. Winry? Can I go to the market you?" I heard Sophia ask upstairs.

"Of course."

"Let's get apples to make apple pie! How about some chocolate too! Can we get some carrots for Mr. Mustang?" Sophia asked.

I chuckled. Sophia has gotten over Mr. Horsey and is now calling him Mr. Mustang.

"Hey, Ed! Do you want to go to the market with me and Sophia?"

"Ya. Ya."

Sophia ran down stairs, screaming,"Yay! Yay! Yay! Let's go!"

Sophia jumped up and ran to me.

"Come on, Mr. Ed! Let's go!" Sophia shouted.

"Ok. Ok. Let's go."

Winry, Sophia and I walked down the dirt road which leads down to the market.

Sophia rode on my shoulders and hummed a happy tune. It was interesting and sweet.

"Ms. Winry, can we get apples and fruits?" Sophia asked, looking at Winry as we walked the road to the market.

"Ya. What kind of fruits besides apples?"

"Peaches! And cherries! And bananas!"

"Ok!"

I laughed but soon straightened myself when I heard rustling from a nearby bush.

"Please you have to help me." A voice said. A man wearing a simple button down shirt and black pants walked out of the forest. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue.

"I lost my daughter in the forest! You have to help me!" He said.

"Ok. What does she look like?" Winry asked. I sent her a look that said. 'Don't mess with this guy.' She sent back a glare that I've seen many times. That kind of look that says 'Don't tell me what to do. I know what I'm doing.'

"She has long brown hair with brown eyes." The man replied. "I think she's in here." Winry followed after the man and I followed close behind.

"Winry. I don't think this is a good idea." I whispered.

"It's fine." She snapped back.

We continued to walk deeper and deeper in the forest. We came to a clearing and the man turned around. He took out a curved pocket knife and slashed Winry's neck. She cried out and fell on the floor. The man laughed.

"Winry!" I put Sophia off my shoulders and punched the man in the face. I clasped my hands together and brought them down, hard, on his neck. The man fell to the ground and Sophia and I ran to Winry.

"Ms. Winry!" Sophia yelled. Tears started to drip down her cheeks. Winry was bleeding and if we didn't get her to a doctor soon she might... Well I didn't want to think of what might happen.

"I bet we can get her to a doctor if-." I started but Sophia started drawing something on the floor. It was a circle with a star in it, something I've seen May do a few times.

"Sophia you know alkehestry?" I asked.

"May showed me." Sophia took off the chain around her neck and put it in the middle of the circle. I never really got a good look at her necklace. It was always inside her shirt. A red jewel on a chain. It looked familiar. Soon it hit me what it was. A philosopher stone!

"Sophia! How did you get that!?"

Sophia put her hands on the circle and the cuts began to heal.

"What-What happened?" Winry asked after the transmutation was finished.

Sophia rapped her arms around Winry's neck and I only stared at the necklace on the floor.

How did Sophia have the stone!?

Author's Note: Whoa! Long time, no see guys! I swear I'm not dead. My computer was broken and I couldn't get on a laptop with my parents and brother. So, ya, short chapter I know but I'll update the next chapter soon!


End file.
